swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Force
&FORCE = (1 of 4) As Quoted from the Wookieepedia: The Force was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held great importance for the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Described by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as "an energy field created by all living things," some societies and organizations thought of the Force as a on-corporeal sentient entity that might be capable of intelligent thought, while others simply considered it something that could be manipulated and used as though it were a tool. The Force potential of an individual was apparently measured in sentient creatures by a midi-chlorian count. While both the Jedi and the Sith used the Force to gain their power, there were as many different groups of users and views of the Force as uses of the Force itself. Continued in NEWS FORCE2 = &FORCE2 = (2 of 4) On Star Wars: Galaxy At War the Force will be considered in two distinct alignment directions and with two general governing philosophies. Alignment: The Lightside: The orthodox of the Jedi and good. It stands with ideas such as: compassion, courage, healing, and benevolence. The Darkside: The orthodox of the Sith and evil. It stands with ideas such as: hatred, fear, aggression, and malevolence. Philosophical: The Living Force: The orthodox of the connection of all living things to the Force. The Unifying Force: The orthodox of the Force having a relationship to time and space. Manipulation of the Force: The ability to manipulate the Force rests in the hands of those "sensitive" enough to interact with it. These individuals are typically considered rare and thus will be limited on the MUSH. Continued in NEWS FORCE3 = &FORCE3 = (3 of 4) Selecting Force Users Force users here will be selected by an invitational process from the Force Wizard. Slots and availability will be determined based on activity of the player base and theme related needs of the game itself. Knowing About the Force Knowledge of the Force during this era of the Star Wars Universe is considered common place. The Jedi Order has been in place as guardians of truth and justice within the galaxy for some time now. If your character believes in the power of the force or not, is up to you. However, all players should have a basic understanding of the force unless having been completely removed from galactic civilization. The Process of Selection Invitations will open for Force slots periodically based on a wizard consensus for more slots. All applications must be for either PCs who have chosen to be force sensitive, or for new PCs who will be set with force stats after chargen. The application process will take around two weeks at which time the Force wizard will announce the slot has closed. The winner(s) will be kept anonymous. Continued in NEWS FORCE4 = &FORCE4 = (4 of 4) Playing as a Force Sensitive... During this era of the Star Wars Universe the number of people who are found to have been force sensitive is very high. The discovery of midi-clorians was not recorded until about 1000 BBY, almost 3000 years after the timeline of this MUSH. Because of this, players do not have to provide any background work arounds in order to claim that their character is force sensitive. During this era of the Star Wars Universe, it was also common for a force sensitive child to have parents who were not force sensitive themselves. A sudden increase at birth in the midi-clorian count can be sudden and dramatic in ways that allowed a Jedi Watchem to notice the potential the first few years of a childs life and offer to recruit them into the ranks of the Jedi Order for training. Creating a Force Sensitive Character... After finalizing chargen a player has the option to play as a force sensitive, or to play as a common character. Common characters will typically get bonuses like ships and weapons, but will never have the opportunity to become force sensitive. All players wishing to become force sensitives will have to contact the Force Wizard after finalizing. For a list of common questions about what playing a force sensitive, who is not a Jedi/Sith, means please read NEWS FORCE SENSITIVES. &FORCE SENSITIVES Here are some commonly asked questions regarding how to role play a force sensitive character within Star Wars: Galaxy at War: Q: What kind of skills will my force sensitive character be granted? -- A: An untrained force sensitive character will have 0D+1 in all force stats: Control, Sense, and Alter. Your Lightsaber skill will equal your Dexterity attribute. Q: Can my character feel the presence of other characters or force users within a room or local area? -- A: No. In short, the ability to sense other beings in a specific area is the ability known as LIFE DETECTION. Untrained force sensitives cannot use this skill. It would be like asking a legally blind person to read a sign from across the room. Q: Can my character roleplay things like visions, farseeing, or even have "A bad feeling about this..." ? -- A: In short, No. Situations like this can arise however they are very uncommon in untrained force sensitives. Any situations like this happening with force sensitives who are untrained should first be cleared by the Force Wizard. Q: Is my character aware that they are force sensitive? -- A: Almost always No. In most cases anyone who knows that they are sensitive to the force would already be undergoing training as a Jedi/Sith. As a rule we won't approve a player ICly knowing that they are force sensitive without a very good reason. Q: Can my character eventually find out they are force sensitive? -- A: Yes! The galaxy is full of ways for this to happen. However we would ask that players make a point to play for at least 3 months before figuring this out. Remember, this is a life altering discovery and should be RPed as such. Q: Can my character be trained to manipulate the force? -- A: Yes. However this MUST first be cleared by the Force Wizard and MUST have a solid IC reason. Remember, at this era in the Star Wars Universe the Jedi Order rarely allowed for anyone other than children to join their ranks. The sith were very protective of their secrets and would rarely take on a second pupil. Q: Can my character build a lightsaber? -- A: No. The ability to construct a lightsaber is something that is handed down from Master to Student. A master who has already built their own saber can choose to teach a student how to construct one. Q: Can my starting 0D+1 force skills be used to alter my current skills? -- A: No. Simply put without training and the ability to manipulate the force there is no way for a character to have an advantage due to being force sensitive. Q: Can my character, once aware of their force sensitivity, attempt to train themselves to use the force? -- A: Yes. This is a very very hard task which involved months of training and dedication. It must be approved by the Force Wizard and will cost 10X the normal CP used for advancing normal skills. Force powers can be gained by first passing the required rolls needed to use the power. Then roll willpower versus power's difficulty level. Failure means that the character must wait a month before another attempt and loses the CP that it cost to try and learn it, which is equal to the difficulty of the Willpower roll. -- Default powers with no preq's have a 10 difficult. add 5 for each preq. So Combat Sense which has 2 preq's is a difficulty of 20. This must be witnessed by the Force Wizard in order to be accepted. Category:Game Policy